


You'll come around

by Pack_Alpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Derek Has Issues, Feeding, M/M, Protective Scott, Stiles is Part of the Pack, Teen Angst, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, cool eye colors, stiles gets bit by a vampire, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pack_Alpha/pseuds/Pack_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets bitten by a vampire that was part of Derek's past which causes lots of problems for the pack. and Dereks an ASSHOLE that needs to figure his shit out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This a as vampire fic that i got a random urge to do because I love the idea of stiles being a creature of the night.

     "What the hell do you mean I cant go??" Stiles was pissed at Derek, again.

 Why does it always seem that Derek is the one to break bad news to him or frustrate him in every single way. Stiles was pacing back and fourth in front of his bed where Scott sat with his legs crossed.

"it means that you are to vulnerable to go out tonight it being the full moon and all." Derek's face was set like stone. "but i wanna help catch-"  
"it doesn't matter what you want, what maters is that you are safe."

Scott nodded at Derek's harsh words, "dude you supposed to side with me, your bro, brother, the one who saves you ass"  
Scott frowned "Sorry bro, any other time but Derek's right"Stiles sighed and rounded on Derek.

"I research, I come up with plans and I save your dead, dieing, ass constantly. So why the fuck cant I help stop this guy?" Derek's jaw twitched and he leaned against the wall "because you are the one he wants" he said in a softer tone.

"W-what?" Stiles asked looking taken aback.

  
Derek scowled like it was the worst think he could possibly do to repeat himself. "The vampire wants you stiles, hes trying to get back at me by targeting pack" Derek paused for a moment then continued "you seem like the simplest prey, the weakest link, you are the only complete human in the pack."

Stiles looked like he had just been slapped in the face, he looked at Scott for some sort of support and all he got was a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry man, but that thing is telepathic."  
"Common man" Stiles said in one last try, Scott shrugged "everyone else thought it was a good idea, well apart from Lydia who thinks this whole plan is shit."

Stiles laughed frustratedly "Really not even you sided with me? The fuck man" 

"Fine, I'll stay out of it but then you fail and get your asses kicked I'll laugh in y'alls faces." Stiles spat out  
"Now get out I need to sleep"  
Scott nodded sadly "right man"

Derek scowled, " I think that someone in the pack should stay here with-" "no just get the hell out and leave" Stiles yelled and flopped on his bed. both the wolves looked surprised Derek scowled even more than he had been earlier and slowly stalked out of the room.

When he heard the door shut Stiles rolled over and punched his pillow, this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know my chapters are short but between school and other things short chapters are as much as i can do

_A couple hours later…_

_“Stiles”_

Stiles eyes snap open and he looks around the room, and he sits up quickly “wha” he said. He had been resting not sleeping because he was scared that if he fell asleep that he wouldn’t wake up. He wasn’t even sure of anything anymore.

“Who’s there?” Stiles asks a bit more confidently.

_“In your head”_ Stiles eyes go wide…That’s it he’s insane, Stiles thought to himself. He had tried so long but he has finally broke.

_“You’re not insane Stiles, I could show you. Ill give you a little taste of what I can do.” _Stiles buckled in pain. He felt as if someone had just started a fire inside of his head, his entire body froze up at the joints.__

“ _Fine, Fine... Just stop the pain”_ Stiles screams inside of his head. The pain stopped as suddenly as it had started.

_“You see, I’m here and you have figured out who and what I am already. I knew I was making a good choice.”_

“You’re the vampire that the pack is hunting”

  _“Bingo”_

“What do you want with me?”  
  _“I’m sure your Derek has told you by now.”_

“So you do want to kill me” Stiles sighed what was it with everything wanting to kill him and not the rest of the pack. Like seriously theirs a human hunter, a banshee, and a pain in the ass werewolf that can’t do jack shit and that has a weird fetish for scarves.

_“I’ve thought about that but you’re the one Derek likes best. And I don’t really want to kill you exactly”_

Stiles felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle as the window opened slowly

“I just want to have you Stiles” said a voice behind him and there was a agonizing pain and then he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are wonderful XD

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS ARE GREAT XD  
> LOVE Y'ALL


End file.
